Welcome to August 15th
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: It's August fifteenth again, and Miku and Ia are excited. So, since there are very few Vocaloids and Fanmades are still in the house at the time, Miku decides to pair them all up in her choice. But then, she ends up confessing to Len. Lenku, PWP, rated T for language, one-shot.


**VW: It's August fifteenth again! WOO! That means…Kagepro! (And Expendables 3.) The Kagerou Project (or Mekakucity Actors, the Kagepro anime) is one of the things in my otakuism that I love, next to K-ON!, Vocaloid, Attack on Titan, Fairy Tail and Red VS Blue. (Wait. Does Red VS Blue count? Yeah. It has a Fanfiction section, it counts.)**

**Anyway, I've been figuring out which characters would be who for a long time. *cough totally not planning Kagepro/Vocaloid fanfics cough* So now, I've fit it to what I want. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own RuixKiyoteru, TeixNero and NeruxGumo. Lyrics belong to JubyPhonic, go subscribe to her! (SHE IS AWESOME. LIKE, SO AWESOME. I LOVE HER COVER OF "KAMI NO MANIMANI. IT'S AWESOME. SHE IS AWESOME.) Kagepro belongs to Jin.**

* * *

The remaining Vocaloids and Fanmades sat in the living room, bored. Most of the others were recording songs, on tour or decided to get the hell out of the house.

"So…" Miku said, breaking the silence of the group. Len looked over at her, while Rin played with the bow on her head.

"It's August fifteenth." Ia continued, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, and what's so special about that?" Kaito spat.

"It's fucking Kagepro Day!" Miku and Ia shouted at him in unison. Rui jumped back and Kiyoteru moved over so she could sit down.

"Kagepro Day?" Piko asked, making Gumi facepalm.

"Kagerou Project. Jin-sama. Get it in your head," Gumi answered, flicking him in the forehead. He winced.

Rei sighed and asked, "So, what do we do?"

"Roleplay, of course!" Rui responded enthusiastically.

Ia looked at Rui in confusion, while Miku nodded in response. "Okay then, I'll sort us out!" the tealette said. She pointed to Gumi and told her, "You're Tsubomi Kido, the leader of the Mekakushi Dan! Although super quiet and cold, you can be caring. Your eye power can make you invisible. You died in a house fire and go by Kido, and have a massive crush on your adoptive brother, Shuuya Kano! Of course, it's not incest."

"Miku, Kagepro doesn't have-" "Nonsense!" Miku interrupted, cutting Ia off. "I love pairings!"

"Alright." Ia murmured.

Miku looked over at Piko. "Your name is Kousuke Seto, but you prefer Seto. You love animals and you're really shy, but a really reliable guy." Miku said. "You died by jumping into a river to save a dog, earning you the ability to read people's minds by meeting eyes. You also love the beautiful, one-hundred forty-year-old Marry Kozakura, who is a Medusa!"

Len sighed. "Maybe this was a bad idea, letting you play matchmaker again," he said, "because I do not want to be paired up with anyone else. Last time, it was Gumi. The time before that, it was Luka. The other time, it was Meiko."

"Anyway, Kaito, you're Shuuya Kano, or just Kano!" Miku continued, ignoring the blond. "You're a very tricky man because you died by being stabbed to death. Now, you can deceive anyone! You really, really like Kido!" Kaito and Gumi's cheeks were painted red.

"Ia, your new name is Marry Kozakura, the Medusa queen! You know your fate, of course, but now, you like Kousuke Seto! But you call him Seto instead." Miku introduced. Ia turned red.

"You little…" the strawberry blonde muttered, looking down.

"Rin-chan is now the amazing, captivating idol, Momo Kisaragi!" the tealette said. Rin's eyes shined with hope. "You died by a drowning incident at the beach, but no worry! You became an idol because of your eye ability and cheered up your crush, Hibiya Amamiya. Kido is teaching you how to control your powers and you're really clumsy.

"I am the awesome, drop-dead-sexy immortal cyber girl, Ene! I used to be a human named Takane Enomoto, but my teacher went berserk and decided to poison me. I then became a computer program that was sent to Momo's big brother and my crush, Shintaro!" Miku jumped up in victory.

"Who's Shintaro then?" Ia asked. Miku shushed her.

"Shintaro is last." Miku answered, then told Rei, "You are Hibiya Amamiya, the boy who tried saving his crush for ten years! You can see things from a really far distance and your previous crush who you tried saving was Hiyori Asahina, but now you like Momo Kisaragi, the idol!" The ravenet started to blush and looked down, like Ia had.

"Kiyoteru, you are Konoha! You were once Haruka Kokonose, but you had a stroke and died. At the cost of your memory, you became a different person and got a stronger body! You may or may not like Ayano Tateyama, Kido, Seto and Kano's older adoptive sister." Miku told Kiyoteru, who nodded.

"You, Rui, are Ayano! You're really nice and suck at academics, though you helped Shintaro through his major depression. But once that happened, you killed yourself in front of Kano, making Shintaro depressed and Coca-Cola-obsessed. Kano, Seto and Kido are your adoptive younger siblings who thought they were monsters because of their red eyes, but you became their hero! Until you killed yourself." Miku told the ravenette. "I made you like Konoha, even though he has no idea who you are! I also may or may not have brought you back to life…"

"Then Shintaro is?" Ia asked.

"Shintaro Kisaragi, hikiNEET, anime watcher, stupid older brother with a high IQ, and Coca-Cola lover, played by Len!" Miku announced. The blond gave her dead eyes, but she shook it off. "He hasn't died yet, but has the wonderfully annoying Ene to make him want to kill himself! He also really, really likes her-" "I thought we agreed that I wouldn't be paired up with anyone!" Len interrupted, his face turning red.

Miku pinched his cheeks. "Quit being such a tsundere!" she said in a childish voice. Len slapped away her hands and turned his back.

"I am _not_ a tsundere!" he replied, pouting. Miku turned him back around.

"You seem like a blanket of tsundere charm that I could wrap myself up in!" Miku said, hugging him. He started to turn red.

"St-stop it!" Len stammered. He got up and Miku followed him, only to have a door slam shut in her face. She heard the door lock.

"Len-kun, being Shintaro is like an honor. He's really important!" Miku told him through the door, waiting for a reply. With none, she kept talking. "Shintaro is a really nice person, once you get to know him. A reason I made you Shintaro was because you're really, really important to me. I know it's probably embarrassing for the both of us, but the second reason is because I really, really like you." She felt her face get hot and put her hands up to her cheeks.

"It's really embarrassing to be telling this because you're really pissed off at me and probably hate me now, but I just want to let you know that I care. A lot. I just can't explain how much I really like you." Miku continued. "And it's completely okay if you like someone else, like Mayu, or Tei, or even Neru. I need to learn that life isn't fair." She got up and headed to her room.

Len finally opened the door, blushing. "Sh-she confessed to me." he stuttered bluntly. The blond smacked himself.

* * *

Len knocked on Miku's door, but it was drowned out by the instrumental of "Sunset Yesterday" and Miku's voice.

_They're all so happy and smiling, sunny skies above_

_Like they're wanting to get in my way_

_I'm glaring holes through the sea, parting waves in this heat_

_Was a long night so good thing I saved_

_Shooting daggers from my eyes as they step to the side_

_If you hate it, you don't have to stare_

_'Good morning!' he shouts to me, stretches side to side_

_And he's just standing there like his bedhead is a style_

_If you'd just take the time to look me in the eyes_

_We'd fall in love- no wait. I'm really not all into that_

_But I'm still wondering why_

_I can't look in your eyes_

_'That's not it, I swear…just shut up and go away!'_

_I know that pa-pa-para-part of me is glaring down the sunrays_

_pa-pa-para-part of me fears you might see my heart race_

_Hating every time I say and think but never think and say it _

_What is up with this voice inside my head?_

_Wow wow wow_

_Ta-ta-tara-talking to you, scowl that I'm making _

_I don't know why but I'm breaking, voice is stuttering and shaking_

_'For the love of- NEVER MIND! Just tell me if I'm going crazy'_

_Yeah I know, in the end I'm really dumb_

_I can't stop yawning, this classroom's the same everyday_

_Just two desks not too far from the sun_

_It's really freaking me out! Sooner die than show you_

_Radio beating loud in my brain_

_Rising from my desk, a careless and simple mistake_

_And I knew right away I'd been caught_

_Beating too loud not a sound_

_My headphone acting_

_Was really poorly done since they weren't plugged in at all_

_'Yeah I know, so I've lied, but years and minutes fly_

_And not a single person out there would remember, right?'_

_But I'm still wondering why_

_Why my tongue always fights_

_I can't even tell him how much I hate his face!_

_Showing a pa-pa-para-part of me so you might get the message_

_But the words I wanna shout to you get swallowed back up again _

_Going on and on, a part of me has really come to like this_

_Who'd 'a known? I'm timid kind of girl_

_Wow wow wow_

_'La-la-lara-looks like you've been having quite a good day!'_

_'Do you just not comprehend my hate or should I count all the ways?'_

_Pinching out your cheek, I hate this kind of cheeky type of person_

_Not again! 'Nother day's about to end_

_One more time!_

_Pa-pa-para-part of me is squinting through the sunrays _

_'Wait a sec, before you set!' breathing a gulp of air I intake_

_And the pa-pa-para-part of me that's beating takes a beating_

_Yet the thrill is amazing even still_

_'I wanna ta-ta-tara-tell you!' I keep thinking as I'm sprinting_

_And I just don't understand! My heart's a bombshell and it's ticking_

_'Fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and sun is setting_

_If I could, I would tell you what I thought_

_Can you help? I'll do anything oh God!_

_Lalalala~!_

Len knocked on the door again and Miku opened it. Her face became red and she slammed the door in his face.

"Miku-chan, I'm sorry! I was acting like a jerk earlier and I was worried you'd pair me up with someone else. To be totally honest, I'd love it if you just walked out of the door and slapped me in the face." he apologized.

"So that means you're a masochist?" Miku asked.

"N-no!" Len stammered, blushing like crazy. "I'm saying that I really, really like you too and that I deserve to be punched or slapped or anything because all I did was sit through your confession and not say anything. I just thought that you didn't like me every time you made Miki my pretend girlfriend or Teto was picked to be my pretend love interest."

Miku was redder than ever after hearing Len's confession. She dove for her bed, stuffed her face in a pillow and screamed her head off while kicking her legs.

"Miku?" Len asked, walking into her bedroom. He sat down next to her. "I'm guessing you hate me now."

"I don't, I'm just embarrassed…" Miku said.

"Embarrassed because you admitted your undying love for me~?" Len asked as he sounded like a shota.

"Fuck! You sound too cute!" she cursed. She hugged him, then released the blond.

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" Len asked. Miku nodded. He started to lean in and she moved backwards, blushing.

"Len!" the tealette whined. "I was joking!" She got up and Len started to chase her.

They ran into the living room and Miku yelled, "Help! Len-kun is trying to kiss me!"

The blond sprinted forward and tackled her, then shouted, "Got'cha!" Rin sighed and looked the other way as her twin and best friend started to kiss.

"Why me?" the female twin asked, almost puking.

"Welcome to August fifteenth." Ia muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**VW: And that is how you were made.**

**Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway, I needed to do something special for August fifteenth. (I was originally going to post a cover of "Yobanashi Deceive" and "Yuukei Yesterday" on my dubbing channel but I can't get the PVs.) I figured this would be good, and it's Lenku. The other pairings are RinxRei (Rein?), GumixKaito (Gumito?), IaxPiko (Pia sounds weird), and RuixKiyoteru for crack. So please, I love reviews and favorites! This'll only be a one-shot, so sorry people. And…**

**HAPPY AUGUST FIFTEENTH!**


End file.
